Five Years Later
by darthtori
Summary: 17 year old Ana was in love with her college grad neighbor Christian, he saw her as the nerdy girl next door but after being away from home working in Europe with his older brother Elliott, Christian's back and working for his dad while GEH is getting off the ground his biggest surprise is the girl next store is the successful bakery owner and no longer in that awkward phase.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Christian,

I know I'm just a stupid kid that follows you around but I love you. Ever since I was ten and your family moved in next door. I use to watch you from the window working on your chevelle after school and on the weekends. You were the one thing in my life that brought me light. Even though You're leaving for Europe and I'm just a silly 17yr old teenager with a crush i will love you forever.

Yours always Anastasia.

I folded the note into the white envelope and headed out the door to wherr james was packing up his dads pick up

"Hey Kid, came to say goodbye" he slammed the tailgate shut and i jumped.

"Yes, this is for you, Igot to go i have homework to finish" Thank god my long hair was covering my face so he couldnt see me holding back the tears i quickly turned and headed for home. Christian reached out and pulled me imto his arms

"Thanks kid, stay out of trouble, make sure my dad doesnt drive the beast and keep in touch, i got to go my flight is in two hours" i quickly nodded and ran into the house. Christian was leaving for a internship in Europe some huge construction firm hired him and his team right out of college to build hotels.

Five Years Later

"Ana!" Kate my best friend from childhood ran into the bakery i owned

"What im back here" I hollered from the kitchen

"Guess who i just saw" Kate ran in out of breath

"No idea since i'm trying to finish these cupcakes"

"Christian Grey" I froze dropping my tray of cupcakes that name hasn't been spoken since i was seventeen confessing my undying love to a 22 year old who looked at me as the nerdy neighbor kid

"My Christian? " I whispered. I always referred to him as mine even though I knew he wasn't and he never would be last I heard he was engaged to some Brit after working overseas for three years and was suppose to be getting married in New York where they currently reside

"Yes,that one. He's single Ana, he told me she left him. Thats when he decided to move back home to help his dad at the office"

"Oh god" I had no words

"He even asked about you"

"What did he say" I reached into the fridge and pulled out the frostings I made earlier

"He said and I quote, how's Anastasia I haven't seen her since I left, every time I was home she was away at college or elsewhere"

"And.."

"I said shes good, he didn't ask anything else and told me to tell you 'hey', hey are almost done frosting those your parents anniversary party is in a few hours and you need to get ready"

"Shit I know, box these while i run upstairs to shower ill frost them there." I undid my apron and went up the back stairs to my tiny apartment mom and dads fortieth wedding anniversary party was tonight and if james was back the odds of seeing the neighbor were pretty high i ditched black trouser and pant ensemble and pulled out a purple dress sitting in the back of my closet.

Kate and I pulled up at my parents the chevelle was out i looked over to see someone under the hood and my heart stopped i hadn't seen james since the day he left five years ago and I did a really good job hiding or being unavailable when he was home, the stint in France for baking school was probably part of it. Was he still the gorgeous boy next door

"Ready Ana?"

"Yes" I opened the car door and made my way around the back handing Kate boxes

"Hey do you need some help" a deep voice called. Kate winked and made into the house without being noticed i froze when i turned around there he was all 6'2of him his copper hair was longer than i remembered and his grey eyes were vibrant. He was more muscular too he was pure male.

"Sure, I stuttered out" he grabbed the boxes and headed in the house "just drop em on the kitchen" I grabbed my large canvas and followed him

"So how do you know the Steele's?" he asked while rounding the corner into the kitchen before I could answer I heard my mother

"Anastasia! You're finally here" my mother came rushing in "oh Christian thanks for helping Ana bring those in" my mother beamed, I blushed, Kate smiled in the background, and Christian looked lost

"Anastasia?" He bent his large frame down to look me in the eyes

"Hey Christian"

"Wow" was all he said. "It good to see you" he cleared his throat

"You too, I heard youre back"

" oh yes darling Christian moved back I thought I told you " my mother butted in "now go change Christian you are not wearing that to our anniversary party"

"Yes ma'am, i'll see everyone later" before i knew it he was gone as quick as he entered. My mother disappeared and once out of earshot Kate squealed

"Oh god Ana he was checking you out I can't believe he didn't recognize you"

"Bec, i had black and pink hair was overweight and hung out with nerds"

"Hey I wasn't a nerd"

"You know what I mean"

"I know, hey good choice on the purple dress i bet twenty bucks he'll be chasing after you all night"

"Very funny, ill take that bet but if you lose you have to open the store monday morning"

"Deal! Victory will be mine" Kate and I shook on it then I started decorating all the cupcakes.

People were coming in n out, my parents went all out with the backyard a dance floor was put in along with tables chair and twinkle lights and lanterns it was absolutely beautiful. They were expecting close to a hundred people.

Finally close to six people started arriving Kate and I just finished with the dessert table when a hand poked me on the shoulder I turned around to see Christian. He was in black dress pants and a green dress shirt which brought out his eyes.

"Hey Christian" i smiled doing my best to keep it together and not regress into my stupid 17 yr old self

"Wow did you do all this? Your mom mentioned you opened a bakery not far from here"

"Yes, just downtown been open. Less than a year"

"Nice I'll have to stop by, i'm sorry about earlier Anastasia"

"What are you talking about?" I was thoroughly confused

"For not recognizing you, gosh….. the last time iIsaw you was... I dont know iI think right before Europe you have definitely grown up" Christian ran his hand through his hair and smiled

I leaned in closely so no one could hear "i'm not the little girl that lived next door to you anymore" I smiled "oh excuse i need to go catch Jose before my mom sweeps him up, great talking to you hope we can catch up later"

I lifted my had to flag down my very gay baker /business partner Jose but Christian didnt need to know that.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! I know people have asked questions that i want to clarify 1. This is my own story. 2. I started writing this as a book and about five chapters in thought it would be better as a FSOG fanfic 3. I've been in arizona and wrote first few chapters on my phone sorry the grammar sucked I'm editing and will repost chpt 1. 4 like I said before this started out as non FSOG work. James= Christian Becca =Kate I've been working at getting names switched over Thanks for the reviews glad everyone is enjoying -tori

Thank you to MrsCTGrey for proofreading for me as always you're the best!

Chpt 2

-Christian POV

"Anastasia! " I heard my mother call before Ana could escape. I watched the smile form on her face when my mother got close.

"GRACE! Sorry I haven't been by lately, its been a little hectic at the shop." I was just a mere outsider to the conversation and relationship my mother had formed with Ana over the past couple of years.

"Well dear you look gorgeous and I'm sure glad you ran into Christian maybe you two could spend some time together. Like I always told your mother, you two should be together." Ana's cheek turned pink and I couldn't help but stifle a cough.

"Mom, don't embarrass us. I haven't seen Ana in forever, I'm sure she is seeing someone".

"You know what, I need to go check on Jose see you later" Ana quickly vanished into the crowd and across the yard.

"Please, Anastasia hasn't seen anyone since you left five years ago and even then it was from her bedroom window". I looked at my mother. "What? That girl was in love with my precious boy, the day we moved in we all thought it was cute, even after her teen years and later blossoming into a gorgeous woman I think every guy she's dated couldn't hold a candle to you". My mother sipped her wine and patted my cheek.

"Mom I think your nuts, she was a kid and we never dated" .

"Yeah. So were you, I think you need to give the kid next door a chance you might be surprised what you find". "You know that's not always an easy thing." I looked at Ana as she was across the lawn talking to whom I assume is Jose.

"That's Jose dear, he makes the best breads. Those two met in France a few years back, I think she is casually dating his brother, who moved her few months ago." my mother smiled.

"France?"

"Oh yes, she went to a baking school there for a year and met Jose who is from New York and when school was over they moved back here".

"Oh, well I would have gone to see her if i knew she was there."

"She came to England one weekend looking for you, I remember her calling me asking for your address she wanted to see you maybe have lunch and catch up, I was more than happy to give her your information".

"What? No she didn't! I would have clearly remembered Anastasia Steele on my doorstep".

"Oh dear you'll have to talk to her about that; now stop staring and go ask her to dance", my mother nudged my side.

"Yeah Christian, go ask her to dance" Kate came up from behind butting into the conversation.

"You know you're still that nosy kid from when you were little" I glared at Kate.

"I know and I was your favorite neighbor" she laughed.

"I don't know about that. What about Jose will he get mad?"

"Jose? No, well maybe…. he's very protective of Ana, it's his brother I would worry about. I don't see him here so you're safe." Kate smirked and I laughed. Kate was our neighbor across the street from where I grew up and the more outspoken one between Ana and herself. I looked at Kate then to Ana where she was laughing at something Jose must have said, one hand holding her wine glass, the other touching his upper arm. He then grabbed her wine glass putting it on the table while pulling her out to the dance floor.

"I don't know Kate". I hesitated watching him wrap his arm around her back.

"Come on Christian, don't chicken out". With that, Kate pushed me hard into the dance floor, a mere foot away from Anastasia.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I'm on a roll Chapter Three before the end of the week! Max is definitely going to give Christian a run for him money in the next couple of chapters, the mystery of the letter/s will slowly come together as well. Hope everyone is enjoying thank you for all the kind words. I try to get back to everyone but sometimes it gets difficult. If my weekend isn't too crazy I hope to finish up Chapter four to edit. Thanks again to MrsCTGrey for proofreading as always you are a life saver!

Chapter Three

-Ana POV

"You know Max is stopping by, he said he had to see you" Jose smiled spinning me out onto the dance floor

"Is he now?" I smiled at Jose, Max was his older brother that Jose has been trying to set me up with ever since he moved here several months ago, but with our schedules we never have gone out anywhere.

"Yes, I told him you weren't working this weekend maybe you two could go to dinner, by the way you aren't driving home tonight are you?" We have now stopped dancing and we are standing in the middle of the dance floor Jose very serious

"No, my parents are catching a flight out tonight before their cruise tomorrow. I'll stay the night here in my old room, and head home in the morning"

"Ok, good" there was a tap on my shoulder when I turned around Christian was standing there.

"May I cut in" He looked between Jose and myself

"Sure, I was just going to call my brother" Jose kissed me on the cheek and took off to phone Max. Christian smiled and pulled me into his arms.

"So, Ana how have you been?"

"Pretty good, just busy with the bakery and everything else, how about you? What brings you back from New York?"

"That's good, well things didn't work out with Bridgette and myself and I decided to come back home to start my own business, right now I'm just helping dad out at the firm. and now that Elliott is back here with his own company there was no need to be between Europe, New York and here."

"I see, well your mother has been so excited you are back and staying with them" Christian laughed.

"Yes, well that's only temporary, I've been looking at some office spaces and apartments, so we'll see, but I won't be staying at home forever, I might kill someone"

"Oh I know exactly what you mean, that's why I left for college."

"I heard where did you go to school?"

"The French Pastry school in Chicago; and then a year and a half at Le Cordon Bleu Pastry School in France."

"Impressive, you should have gotten a hold of me, I would have come and visited you in Paris" Christian smiled and dipped me.

"I was in England one weekend with some friends, I called your mother and got your address, but when I got to your flat, you weren't home" I bit my lower lip and looked over his shoulder; Max had arrived and was talking to Jose.

"You're lying Anastasia, you still chew on your bottom lip when you lie, its a been a tell of yours since I've known you." Christian whispered into my ear.

"I, umm… look Christian it's in the past, I've moved on. I came to see you, your fiance made it very clear I wasn't welcomed and not to call or write you again, so I stopped writing and never made another weekend trip to England."

"What are you talking about, what letters?" I laughed at Christian and his ability to play dumb.

"Figures, look Christian it doesn't matter, I must run and mingle, my date is here thank you for the dance", I kissed Christian on the cheek and made my way to Max and Jose.

"WHAT LETTERS ANA?" I heard Christian call after me but I couldn't let the past come back to haunt me, I had a goal, a plan, and right now my plan was to spend the evening with Max and my goal was to not to fall in love with Christian like I was 17 again.

"Max, you made it!" Max was standing next to his brother, I have yet to get the full story but Max lived in New York, running a gym with his father for MMA fighters which ,you could definitely tell by his broad shoulders, zero body fat and sleeve tattoos coming down his arms. He was pure male and pure trouble. One look in his dark brown eyes and I sold my soul. His grin was large and intoxicating; he would make any female forget about Christian Grey.

"Anastasia, so nice to see you" He wrapped me in his arms and spun me around causing me to giggle like a little kid again.

"Hey Max, glad you could make it, have you eaten? There's food in the kitchen come with me"

"See ya baby bro" Max grinned at Jose and we went to find some food.

"So Anastasia any plans this weekend? I'm off tomorrow, I thought we could go for a ride on my bike, I just got it back. I've done so research theres a really good restaurant up the coast several miles"

"That sounds amazing, how about you pick me up from here around late afternoon, I'm staying the night here since my parents are leaving later this evening and I gotta lock up and feed the animals."

"Perfect, this pasta looks amazing, let's eat I'm starving." Max grabbed our plates and we went back outside to some tables and sat together. I had a feeling I was being watched when I looked around I didn't notice anything but then I caught Christian looking at me with a god awful scowl on his face. I wrapped my arm through Max's and smiled at him. When I looked back Christian was gone.

"So Anastasia, tell me about yourself" Max asked.

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything." Swoon.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Everyone thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Sorry for the delay on Chapter Four. It has been a little hectic at work! Anyways here you all go! Thanks again for MrsCTGrey and her proofreading. You're the best!

-Tori

Four

Christian POV

I watched Ana take off with Max and went to find my parents to tell them I was heading upstairs and would see them in the morning.

"Christian! " I heard my brother Elliot call after me, so much for escaping.

"Hey. So nice of you to stop by."

"Oh don't worry Christian I'm not here for you. Have you seen Katherine? " Elliot was scanning the yard.

"Who?"

"Katherine, you know Kate tall blonde,hot, legs for days, Ana's BFF"

"Elliot…" I warned "NO. Kate is 22, absolutely not, her father would shoot you." I couldn't believe my brother's audacity... actually I could. I'd warn Kate but out of all the women I've seen my brother with I'm 99% sure she'd give him a run for his money.

"What? I told her I would stop by for drinks, I ran into her remodeling Ana's apartment building few weeks and now Ana wants me to do some work in the bakery."

"Oh, I thought you were trying to get in her pants" I apologized to Elliot.

"Oh trust me baby brother I am but that's another day, Hey still need a job? I could use your help with the bakery before you venture off with GEH"

"I'll think about it, I've already found a building and started with the business licenses, I'm not sure what kind of time I will have right now."

"Nice, well you let me know. There's Kate see ya." With that Elliot disappeared with Kate. I said goodnight to the Steele's and my parents and headed to my old room.

Another hour or so passed and the lights were finally off between the two yards. Looking out the window i could see a light on in the Steele's house. Not until this moment have I noticed it is Anastasia's old bedroom, no one was in the room. Just as I was turning around, Ana came into view her hair was pulled high on her head, she had her glasses on and was still in her dress. I shouldn't be looking, but I couldn't help, myself the girl intrigued me. The next thing I know she's unzipping her dress right in my sight and i can see the black lace bra and panties she has on. I am immediately hard from the vision in front of me I don't think I ever had that reaction from Bridgette . I also noticed some sort of tattoo on her side and lower hip. my mouth was dry and before i knew it she turned and caught me looking at her. I immediately dropped to the floor like a horny teenage boy being caught. Smooth Grey I realized my window was open and couldn't hide forever on the floor, the next thing I heard was Ana's voice.

"Goodnight Christian" She called from her window. I lifted myself off the floor to face the music. Now Ana was dressed ana and leaning out her window

"Goodnight Ana. Sorry I never realized your room was across the yard from mine." I really didn't pay any attention to her as a teenager and felt like an ass.

"Its not…. it's the guest room, my room is now a sewing room."

"Oh well did you have a good time this evening?" I called out.

"Actually yes, I sure did. How about you?"

"Eh, would have been better if this brunette didn't leave me on the dance floor" Ana laughed.

"Right... well it's late. It was nice seeing you today, goodnight Christian"

"Sweet dreams Anastasia" With that she closed the window and turned off the light.

I'm pretty sure I got zero sleep last night with the images of Ana in a scantily clad bra and panties burning in my head. I managed to roll out of bed around nine and could hear my mom laughing down stairs, maybe Elliot stayed over I grabbed a shirt and headed down.

Elliott, Kate, Ana and my parents were all sitting at the breakfast nook.

"Well, look who decided to grace us with his presence" Elliot goaded and everyone laughed

"Elliot, be nice" my mother warned. "Ana brought over muffins this morning Christian, sit down and have one" mom tapped the chair next to her.

"Thank you" I slumped down to avoid eye contact with the blue eyes across the table that were searching my face. I knew damn well I was being watched by all.

"Well don't just sit eat, the muffins are delicious! Ana you didn't have to bake a thing" My father opened his mouth from the other end of the table.

"Well Grace mentioned it, I was up early so I figured why not? Think of it as a thank you for seeing my parents off to the airport, I was in no shape to drive."

"No you were too busy flirting with Max" Kate chided.

"Shut it Kate " Ana scolded everyone laughed. I sat and wondered what exactly in the world I've missed in the past five years.

"This is delicious, thank you for breakfast." I told Ana hoping to change the Max subject .

"You're welcome" Ana blushed and picked up her coffee mug.

"Christian, have you decided if you are going to help me with the bakery project?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, I can help out. When you starting over there?" I looked at Ana and smiled and she choked back a shocked expression with coffee still in her mouth "You Ok?"

"Yes" She stumbled out "wrong pipe, you're helping with the remodel?"

"Yeah, why not I can spend all my free time at home, I have some of my own work to do but I know Elliot could use the help and it would be nice to catch up" I winked.

"Hey Kate, do you want to come with me back home. I need to pick up some jeans and a jacket, Max is picking me up from here later this afternoon."

Elliot nudged me in the ribs. "Ouch bro! You're going to have to work harder than that, if you need pointers let me know" He whispered

Yep, Anastasia Steele was really making me work for it. Something I have never had to do in my life, and for the first time in forever, as frustrating as it is I was enjoying every minute of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Everyone, Thanks for all the comments and feedback! I'm back soo soo sorry for the delay. I have been so busy between work and the Holidays I did want to get this Chapter out before Christmas. I am working on Chapter Six and am hoping to get that out by the end of the year since I have several days off after the holiday. This chapter is pretty short but has a turning point between Christian and Ana. I hope you enjoy and have a safe and Happy Christmas. As always comments are all appreciated!

-Tori

**Chapter five**

**Ana POV**

"Hello" I answered the unknown number on my phone.

"Ana? Hi. Its Max."

"Hi Max, how are you?"

"Not so good, an emergency came up and I need to cancel our plans I'm really sorry maybe we can reschedule?" I tried not to be disappointed.

"Sure, no problem. I have to head home anyways get some things ready for tomorrow, we'll figure it out another day is fine with me."

"I'm sorry Ana." Max sounded truly disappointed, I knew I would need to ask Jose about that later.

"Max its fine, we'll figure it out."

"Ok, I'll give you a call when I get back in town." Max hung up the phone. I started to gather my items and head home. I managed to lock up my parent house and get all my crap outside in one trip. The Chevelle was out on the Grey's driveway and Christian was busy drying it off.

"Anastasia" He called after me, I waved and started to walk over the next thing I knew , I was face first in the grass between our yards.

"Ana!" Christian ran up you ok?"

"Owww" I rolled over and sat up. Christian had a concerned look on his face but my eyes wandered to his shirt clung to his body losing all thought of speech. Christian grinned.

"Come on, lets get you up" Christian pulled me out of the grass, and right into his arms and I swear something. passed between us but I put that notion in the back of my head for now.

"Thanks" I finally managed out of my mouth.

"Anytime, come on lets go for a ride before your date, shows up. I want to show you something " he smiled and pulled me towards the car.

"Theres no date"

"Oh well then no rush, then you can explain this" Christian pulled an envelope out of his back pocket.

"Found it in the glove box, any idea where it came from?" He asked and I immediately froze.

"No idea" I chewed on my bottom lip

"Liar, get in." He held the door open while I slid into the passenger seat he ran around the car getting in and handing me the envelope.

"Where are we going?"

"I haven't decided yet but read while I drive" I placed the letter into the chevelle glove box a year after he moved overseas.

"Christian..you already read it why make me relive this." I whined at him.

Because I want to hear it from you." We turned on the interstate heading North I hesitated and opened the envelope, four years later I'm nervous of what crap i sputtered into that letter.

I took a deep breath and began

"Christian, Not sure if this letter will ever find you, but I figured I'd stick it here in hopes maybe one day it will. I'm home for the summer and survived my first year of college at Northwestern, but I'm not going back. I was taking additional classes at a pastry school and now will be going full time in the fall, needless to say my parents are pissed. I hope Europe has been magical. Grace mentioned to me that I had just missed you when you were home last but you brought a girl with you, that seems pretty serious. I hope she sees what an amazing person you are. Christian you deserve nothing but all the happiness in the world. I on the other had have decided boys are evil, and just want one thing. Funny you lose a couple pounds, stop wearing nerdy clothes and bright colored hair and you're noticed in a whole different light, I think I rather go back to being unnoticed but Kate says I need to get out there and be an adult not the nerd that I am. I dated one guy this year, but no one will ever hold a flame to you. I know I shouldn't say that, and be sorry about it but I'm not, I'm writing it and with my odds you'll never see this. Hopefully when you finally do you'll probably be married with a house full of kids and flattered the neighbor kid holds all her standards to you. Oh well. I'm not sure when I will be home next I probably won't until after college, looking at a school in France, maybe I'll make it to your doorstep for a visit, we can get lunch and catch up. -Ana" I folded the letter up and placed it back in the envelope

"You we're never unnoticed Ana" Christian broke the silence that was way too thick for my liking I just wanted to escape the car even at 75 miles per hour on the highway.

"What?"

"You were never unnoticed I quite vividly remember the crazy hair colored, glasses wearing girl. Your collection of old rock band shirts always made me smile, tell me Anastasia do you still have that old doors shirt? That was my favorite." Christian smirked and I blushed hiding behind my hair.

"No, I left it here, and when I came home it was gone, I'm guessing Kate tossed it out." Christian laughed. We slowly pulled off the interstate and down a side road that wasn't paved and arrived at an open field.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around

"Well this, would be some land I purchased, I thought we could take a walk and have some lunch I owe you a meal, and if you're nice you can drive home" Christian didn't let me answer he got out of the car and made his way around to the passenger side opening the door for me.

"Thank you." he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the gravel path. "Wait, you're going to let me drive the beast?"

"Sure why not, I would have let you when you were younger, except when I asked your dad he said no way in hell?"

"Where was I? ugh Son of a bitch" Christian halted me to a stop when I finally looked back out at our surrounding we we facing the ocean. "Wow this is gorgeous"

"Ya, I'm thinking about building a house out here, I haven't decided yet, Elliot and I have been working on blueprints for awhile, I bought this right when I moved back to the States. but I've been eyeing it years before that, I always love coming out here"

"Its absolutely breathtaking; whatever you decide to do with the land I'm sure it will be great, a house sitting on the water with open fields would be absolutely stunning"

"Come" Christian pulled on my hand that was still tucked in his and headed towards the water we sat on ground and watched the ocean, I'm not sure if it was minutes or hours that passed but he finally opened his mouth.

"So, I'm sorry for whatever happened when you came to visit several years ago, I have no idea what happened but I am truly sorry." I looked over at Christian he looked torn over something he didnt even do, and let alone knew about yet I still felt angry years later about it, when he was never mine to begin with.

"Its ok, what ever happened between the two of you that you ended up back home and not married?" I know it was none of my business but I couldn't help but ask. He exhaled a deep breath.

"That's exactly what happened, I didn't want to live in NY anymore. I wanted to come home, get married start Grey Enterprises, she knew all about that and was behind the plan, and then one night I came home and the bags were packed, she said she couldn't stand sharing me with my family, work was one thing but being back here with my family she wasn't having any of it. To add insult to injury she was sleeping with a coworker of her's for months and decided that was a better "investment" for her."

I didn't know what to say I wrapped my arm around Christian's and placed my head on his shoulder. "That's absolutely horrible, I'm gonna kick her ass if I ever see her." I whispered, I could feel his lips on many head

"Everything happens for a reason Anastasia. I've learned that now more than ever. Come lets go have lunch, you can drive." He tossed the keys in my direction. I squealed and made my way to the drivers side of the car.

"You do know how to drive a stick right?" Christian was all of the sudden worried.

"Please, I got this, just tell me where you want to go" I put the keys in the ignition and put the car into first, and peeled off the dirt road.

"ANASTASIA!" Christian yelled and I just laughed

"Oh please, I've seen you do much worse, and I've been dying to do that for years I grinned making Christian laugh he reached across and placed his hand on my knee,.

"You might be the death of me Ana"

**"****Well you've been killing me for years" I smiled at Christian and we rode in silence.**


End file.
